project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Babylon
Babylon (バビロン) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Tohma. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Quirky. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Welcome to the capital of chaos, a city where the banquet of bewilderment never ends. What does the dizzying diva dancing in the dead center of a dazzling world think of it all?"'' Liriche Giapponese=空中繁華街の雑踏　国境はパステル固め フラッタ振動　原動力　耽美論 合法ワンダランダ　乱用 シスターの祈りもドラッグに 札束に賭ける笑い声 群れを成した捨て犬の 凱旋パレード 吠え散らす声 観衆の手 嘘まみれ　騙し合い 損得感情　森羅万象 狙った心臓　ゴム鉄砲 世界を語るハリボテギャングスタに 連番 並んだ ギャンブル賭博 真っ平らなこの街で育って 当たり前を捨てた 住宅の要塞　造船所　浮遊船の墜落跡 娯楽民族　公用語も混同 遠心分離メリィゴーラン 観覧車は神社の片隅 荒廃市場 去ったスラム貧民 酔ってラヴィダヴィ 散々な音像 中指立てた少女は誰？ 「待って、ハニー、ダーリン！」 凡庸な歓迎に呆れた 喝采なくした日雇いムービースターに 売ったプライド　感情トリップ 電線生やした鉄塔見上げ 路地裏で踊る 流れ流れる人の海 腹這いでねだるお面屋 鐘の音で泣き止む赤子 その手に抱かれた憂いを ラララ 浅いキミの歌 熱帯夜に泣く雑居ビルロックスターに 戦前の怠惰　三度目の心中 兵隊の列　浮世に笑って 天狗の面　外してよ 世界を語るハリボテギャングスタに 連番 並んだ ギャンブル賭博 真っ暗なこの街とお別れ ほら　じゃあ　また　明日.|-|Romaji=kuuchuu hankagai no zattou kokkyou wa PASTEL gatame FLUTTER shindou gendouryoku tanbiron gouhou WONDERLANDER ranyou SISTER no inori mo DRUG ni satsutaba ni kakeru waraigoe mure wo nashita suteinu no gaisen PARADE hoechirasu koe kanshu no te usomamire damashiai sontoku kanjou shinrabanshou neratta shinzou gomu deppou sekai wo kataru haribote GANGSTER ni renban naranda GAMBLE tobaku mattaira na kono machi de sodatte atarimae wo suteta juutaku no yousai zousenjo fuyuusen no tsuirakuato goraku minzoku kouyougo mo kondou enshin bunri MERRY-GO-ROUND kanransha wa jinja no katasumi kouhai shijou satta SLUM hinmin yotte LOVEY-DOVEY sanzan na onzou nakayubi tateta shoujo wa dare? "matte, HONEY, DARLIN'!" bonyou na kangei ni akireta kassai nakushita hiyatoi MOVIE STAR ni utta PRIDE kanjou TRIP densen hayashita tettou miage rojiura de odoru nagare nagareru hito no umi harabai de nedaru omenya kane no ne de nakiyamu akago sono te ni dakareta urei wo Lalala asai kimi no uta nettaiya ni naku zakkyo biru ROCK STAR ni senzen no taida sandome no shinjuu heitai no retsu ukiyo ni waratte tengu no men hazushite yo sekai wo kataru haribote GANGSTER ni renban naranda GAMBLE tobaku makkura na kono machi to owakare hora jaa mata ashita.|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' The sky-shop bustle　Borders set in pastel Fluttering vibrations　Driving force　Aesthetic theory Legal wonderland　Overuse Even the sisters' prayers are drugs Laughter betting on stacks of bills The victory parade of a pack of strays Their echoing barks, the hands of the crowd Soaked in lies　Deceiving one another The profit/loss feeling　All things in Creation Aiming at the heart　With aa rubber-bnd gun The bluffing gangster who knows it all Gambling with a straight flush Raised in this flat, lifeless city Common sense discarded A domestic fortress　A shipyard　The crashsite of a flying ship An Entertainment Nation　Official Language: Confusion Centrifuge merry-go-round The Ferriss wheel's in the corner of a shrine The slum dwellers who fled the ruined market Drunken lovey-dovey wrethced soundscape Who was the girl raising her middle finger? "Wait! Honey! Darling!" So tired of the tepid welcome A blue-collar movie star fallen from fame Pride sold and gone　An emotional trip Looking up at the steel tower sprouting electric lines Dancing in the back alleys The ever-flowing sea of people The mask-seller crawls, begging The baby's crying stops at the ring of a bell Casting away the distress held in its hands La la la Your shallow song A cheap multi-use building rock star crying in the tropical night In pre-war idleness　A third double suicide The line of soldiers　Laughing at the world Take off that tengu mask The bluffing gangster who knows it all Gambling with a straight flush Say goodbye to this pitch black city Okay　Then　See you　Tomorrow Video 【初音ミク】バビロン【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku